A Twist of Fate
by venomandchampagne
Summary: What if things happened differently? Would their story be the same, or would it change dramatically? Starting the day of the Mikaelson's Ball and going from there, a look into the development of Klaus and Caroline's relationship if a few key things happened differently. Includes Kennett.


**This story is for tumblr user kcmt1. She is the lovely winner of my Tumblr 1k Follower Story Raffle and is behind the concept for this story. **

**This will be a Klaroline multi-chapter story which takes a look at what might have happened if a few changes were made along the way of Klaus and Caroline's story. It will revisit some of our favorite Klaroline scenes to see what could have been. How would their relationship develop differently? And what about those of their friends?**

**This first chapter deviates from canon in that Bonnie also receives an invitation to the Mikaelson's Ball. This is what happens when Bonnie has a first hand seat to the way Klaus looks at Caroline.**

**This story will include Kennett as a side pairing. In fact, a lot of this first chapter ended up being told from Bonnie's perspective, so it is definitely present. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Bon," she sighed into the phone, falling backwards onto her bed in frustration. "I mean, would it really be a good idea to turn down the most powerful creature on the planet? And it's not like I'd be alone, you and Elena both got invites too, and I'm sure the Salvatores will be there to babysit her," she said, barely covering the bitterness in her tone. She wasn't interested in either brother anymore, but it still irked her the way they and every other male in existence seemed to always fawn over the doppelganger. "And even Matt is going!

"Did you figure out who sent you your invitation yet by the way?" she continued, looking at her own invitation for the thousandth time. "I'm sure it was someone better than the creepy Original Mother. Ooo, maybe you have a secret admirer! We'll have to see if we can spot him, I'm sure it will take my mind off my date. Not that it's really a date, obviously. Ugh, tell me this isn't a terrible idea? At least it's a ball, right? There will be good food and probably champagne, I have a feeling they're the type who go all out for parties. And it will take my mind off of everything at least," Caroline rambled, not giving her friend a chance to respond to any of her questions.

Bonnie laughed when she finally took a pause to breath. "Relax, Caroline. I'm sure it will be fine, Klaus wouldn't have saved you if he was planning to kill you later, no, I still don't know who invited me, the food is bound to be amazing, and I think it will be good for you to get out of the house," she answered, shaking her head as she grinned.

Caroline let out a long sigh. "I guess you're right. We should probably get ready," she said, glancing at the clock and noting the time. "Meet you at your house in like an hour and we can go together?"

Bonnie got up to look through her closet. "Hmm, I'm not sure if I have anything ball-appropriate," she said as she pushed aside a few dresses. "What are you going to wear? I'm honestly surprised that you're not out shopping right now."

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Caroline?"

"Um, I already have a dress," the blonde finally answered, sounding hesitant.

"Oh, did you go shopping earlier? You should have invited me," Bonnie teased.

"No," Caroline said slowly, unsure of what her friend's reaction would be. "Klaus kind of sent me a dress to wear," she admitted, already cringing in anticipation of Bonnie's response.

"Um, that's kinda weird, Caroline," Bonnie said, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Why is he sending you clothes?"

"Not clothes, just a dress," Caroline defended, although she didn't know why. "I guess he was just trying to be nice since it's such short notice," she reasoned, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Nice? This is Klaus we're talking about."

"I know," Caroline sighed, eyeing the dress box on the end of her bed. "But it's really pretty. Plus I definitely did not have a chance to shop, and I definitely don't have anything in my closet," she added.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Bonnie!" Caroline chastised before she ended up giggling along with her friend.

"Okay, okay," the brunette laughed, conceding. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to wear the dress, just be careful, Caroline."

"Promise. Did you find something to wear?"

"I think I should be able to find something if I raid my mom's old closet. There's a bunch of formal wear still in there from past town events, I'm sure I could find something. Vintage is making a comeback, after all," Bonnie said thoughtfully, ignoring the mixed feelings that rose at the thought of her mother.

"I'm sure you will look amazing, as always," Caroline smiled, finally sitting up and moving to look in her mirror. "See you in an hour?"

"Yep, see you then."

Caroline took a deep breath before entering the Mikaelson home, linking her arm with Bonnie's for support. Her friend smiled encouragingly at her as they walked into the crowded room.

Caroline straightened her dress as they stood off to the side, scanning the crowd. She had to admit, it was a perfect fit, and she had always liked the color blue. She looked over at her friend, admiring the forest-green off-the-shoulder dress that hugged Bonnie's figure before flaring slightly at the knee.

"Well, there's your date," Bonnie said, pointing out Klaus towards the middle of the room, talking to some random woman.

"I guess I should say 'hi,'" Caroline muttered, pulling Bonnie along with her. Her friend only rolled her eyes, following along.

Klaus soon noticed their approach, his face lighting up in wonder at the sight of Caroline, Bonnie noted. The witch frowned as he eagerly moved to intercept them, his eyes locked on the blonde.

"Good Evening," he said charmingly, barely sparing Bonnie a nod.

Caroline opened her mouth to answer but paused, flustered. "I need a drink," she said, quickly pulling Bonnie passed the awestruck hybrid.

Bonnie spared a glance over her shoulder as Caroline led her away, noticing the mesmerized expression on Klaus' face as he continued to stare after them. She turned her head to say something to her friend but stopped herself, noting the determined look on her face and her clenched jaw. She would just talk to Caroline about Klaus' odd behavior later, she decided.

When Klaus found them again after Elijah's speech Bonnie continued to eye the pair curiously. Did Caroline just blush when he asked her to join him for the dance? Sure, he had bowed before offering her his hand and asking in that swoon-worthy accent of his, but this was Klaus. Surely Caroline knew better.

"Ah, I see you got my invitation," a new accented voice spoke up behind her, causing her to give up on her close watch of Klaus and Caroline as she turned.

Bonnie eyed the man before her closely. "Wait, you're the one who invited me? Do I know you?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Kol Mikaelson, at your service," he said with a sweeping bow. Bonnie wondered if that was a family trait.

Now that she thought about it, she did recognize him from the stairs where Elijah had given his welcome speech. "Okay, but why on Earth did you invite me?" she asked incredulously. The last thing she wanted to do was get mixed up with a member of the Original family, no matter how good looking he was. Oh god, did she just think Kol Mikaelson was cute?

"Well, my mother insisted we all invite someone. An effort to mingle with the townspeople, I suppose," he said, holding out his arm for her, which Bonnie just looked at with a raised eyebrow. "I've noticed you around and you strike me as the most interesting person in this backwater town. Plus I happen to like witches," Kol said with a smirk, not dropping his hand.

Bonnie stared at him hard, trying to figure him out. "If you try anything, I'll make sure you regret it," she assured him before reluctantly placing her hand in his.

Kol grinned, "I assure you, I will be the perfect gentleman. Unless you don't want me to be," he said slyly, giving her a wink.

Bonnie only rolled her eyes, allowing him to lead her into the ballroom. At least this way she could keep a better eye on Caroline and Elena, who she had noticed heading to dance with Damon.

She was surprised to note that Kol was a good dancer, the best partner she had ever had, not that she would ever tell him that, she got the impression he had an ego problem. But she supposed she shouldn't really be surprised about his dancing prowess, he did have a thousand years to practice.

"What are they even talking about?" she muttered to herself, twisting her head to keep Klaus and Caroline in her line of sight as they moved across the dance floor.

Kol tilted his head for a moment, "He's telling her how ravishing she looks," he informed her, having used his supernatural hearing to eavesdrop. "His words, not mine," he added at her scowl. "But I could say the same about you," he said as he eyed her up and down.

"What does he want with her, anyway?" she asked, pointedly ignoring his compliment and turning back to look at the pair in question.

"It sounds like he fancies her, honestly," Kol said, sounding bored.

Bonnie looked at him. "What? You mean, like, he _likes_ her?" she questioned incredulously.

He gave her a curious look. "If you mean in a romantic sense, yes, that's what I believe," he said, twirling her. He was still a little confused about current slang, but he was slowly getting the hang of it.

Bonnie opened her mouth to question Kol further as she spun, but she suddenly found herself with a new dance partner.

"Klaus," she bristled, immediately frowning.

"Miss Bennett," he said smoothly, never pausing as he led her along. "How lovely to see you again."

Bonnie glared. "Yeah, well, the feeling isn't mutual."

Klaus merely chuckled. "I noticed you were dancing with my brother," he continued, ignoring her scowl. "I would be careful if I were you. Kol has a tendency to get quite wild with his dates."

"I am _not_ his _date_," she ground out, her glare never wavering. "And what about _your_ date, Klaus? I see the way you look at her. She'll never go for a guy like you, not in a million years!"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the insolent witch before smirking. "Well, then it's a good thing we have eternity," he quipped, ignoring her scoff.

Bonnie was more than glad when the dance ended, eager to find Caroline and drag her away from Klaus, but she found her path blocked by a smirking Original.

"Get out of my way, Kol."

"Mmm, I do like my women feisty," he teased, not budging an inch.

"I am not your 'woman,'" she glared, crossing her arms across her chest. "I have to find Caroline. Your monster of a brother is after her for some reason and I don't like it."

Kol chuckled, making no move to correct her on her use of the word 'monster.' "I told you, darling, my brother, as unlikely as it sounds, seems to be quite taken with your blonde friend. Nik does have an actual heart buried under all that bloodshed and bravado. And I can see why he likes her, though I myself prefer brunettes," he added, giving her another wink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes in order to stave off the smile that threatened to crawl across her lips. She wasn't flattered by his words, of course. He was just mildly amusing, that was all. "How can you be so sure?" she asked, not acknowledging his comment. "Haven't you been in a box for the past century or so?"

Instead of getting angry Kol only grinned at her. "Well don't you have quite the tongue on you, little witch. Though I can think of much better uses for it," he said, leaning in closer and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, not in your dreams!" she spat, rearing back.

"I don't think that's your call, darling," he chuckled, grinning widely at her.

Bonnie chose to ignore him, looking for her friend. "Look, Kol, I really need to find Caroline, so if you're not going to help, get out of my way," she huffed in annoyance.

"Now I never said that, Bon Bon," his grin widening at the glare she shot him when he used her nickname. "I'm always willing to help a beautiful lady in distress."

"Yeah, right," she muttered, her glare unwavering.

"In fact," he continued, "I can hear them right now. If you please," he said, offering her his arm.

Bonnie sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But if you're lying or you try something funny…" she threatened, reluctantly taking his arm.

Kol merely smiled. "Of course not, darling. I'll be the perfect gentleman."

Bonnie was relieved when Kol finally led her outside, seeing Caroline and Klaus standing by a horse drawn carriage. Kol was surprised when she pulled him behind a bush, ducking out of sight.

"You know, if you wanted to spend some private time with me in the foliage, you could have just asked," he teased.

Bonnie gave him a quick swat on the arm. Kol looked down at his arm mildly offended before he slowly looked back up at her with an impressed smile. "What are they saying?" she whispered insistently.

"You know, if I can hear them, then they can hear you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Shh! Just tell me what they're saying!" she whisper-yelled, ignoring his eye roll.

"Fine," he acquiesced, turning to the pair by the horse and listening. "They're talking about horses, it's all rather dull, I'm afraid."

"What else?"

Kol paused to listen. "Now they're talking about their daddy issues. What? It's true," he insisted at her glare. He almost laughed as he continued to listen. "Ha! I believe your friend just, I believe the term is 'burned' my brother," he whispered gleefully.

"Quick! She's coming this way!" Bonnie suddenly hissed, pulling Kol further into the cover of the bushes.

Unfortunately for her, this ended up with her pressed against his chest. "So you did have ulterior motives for pulling me into the shrubbery," he whispered, running his hands down her bare arms once his brother had sullenly stalked back into the house.

"Oh. My. God. Get off of me!" Bonnie cried, giving him a minor aneurysm as she pushed him away, blushing.

"Ah, so you like it rough, do you?" he teased, merely holding a hand against his temple in slight discomfort.

"Ugh, I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Well, if you'd prefer to stop talking-"

"I'm going inside," she said, cutting him off. Bonnie turned her back on him and fled into the house, refusing to look back.

She quickly found Caroline in the main room, pulling her friend to the side.

"Finally! I've been looking for you," she said in relief, giving her friend a hug.

"Um, are you okay, Bon?" Caroline asked as she awkwardly patted Bonnie's back.

"I should be asking you that," Bonnie said, sidestepping the question as she pulled back. "What have you been talking to Klaus about?"

Caroline sighed. "I don't even know. I'm so confused, Bonnie. He keeps saying things, like, complimenting me and telling me he 'fancies me' or whatever. What am I supposed to do?"

Bonnie gave her friend a sympathetic look. "I don't know, Care. Has he said anything inappropriate?" she suddenly asked, worried. "Because if he has-"

"Bonnie, no, he hasn't," she smiled, holding in her amusement at her friend's overprotectiveness. "He's been a perfect gentleman. A bit annoying and somewhat dense, but still a gentleman."

"That's good I guess," Bonnie said, wondering if it really was a good thing.

"So this is where you ran off to, darling."

Bonnie groaned, turning to glare at the owner of the new voice. "Go away, Kol."

"Now, now, Bon Bon, that's not very polite," Kol tsked, shaking his head.

Caroline raised an eyebrow in amusement as Bonnie growled at him.

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked, ignoring her question. When Bonnie made no move to do so he stepped forward, holding out his hand. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Kol, the handsome brother."

"Um, Caroline," she said hesitantly, placing her gloved hand in his, frowning slightly when he raised it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Kol, I thought we talked about harassing the guests."

Everyone turned to find Klaus standing next to them, eyes narrowed in warning at Kol.

Caroline noted that Kol dropped her hand rather quickly, sidestepping away from the blonde and closer to Bonnie.

"You never let me have any fun, Nik," he joked, covering up his unease with humor. "I was only giving her the pleasure of meeting the fun brother."

"I thought you were the 'handsome brother?'" Bonnie mocked, giving Kol and innocent look when he turned to her. She could tell from his smirk her comment had backfired, however.

"Ah, so you do find me attractive?" Kol asked, winking.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, refusing to answer.

Caroline and Klaus both looked on in amusement, sharing a smile over the other two's antics, which was not as odd as Caroline thought it would be.

"If I could interrupt this _rousing_ debate," Klaus interjected, gaining the attention of the other pair. "Mother has requested everyone gather for a toast. Caroline," he said, offering his arm.

"Uh, sure, I guess," she said hesitantly, hooking her arm in his as she shot Bonnie a questioning look before he led her off.

"Milady," Kol said smoothly, holding out his own arm for Bonnie.

The witch rolled her eyes before she placed her arm in his, ignoring the tingle that shot up her arm when he placed his other hand atop it.

Caroline watched Bonnie from her place at Klaus' side, wondering what exactly was going on between Bonnie and Kol. She tried to focus her hearing on them to see what they were talking about, but the room was too full of people and she was unable to make out their voices in the crowd.

"They make quite the pair, don't they?" Klaus asked, interrupting her attempt to listen it.

"Bonnie and Kol? Together?" she asked incredulously, though when she turned to look back at her friend she saw her smiling. Bonnie was clearly trying her hardest to hide it, but it was still there. Kol had made her smile.

"Why not? Surely Kol has yet to do something to earn your ire," he said, causing Caroline to face him again. "Or is it Mikaelsons in general you have a problem with?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I only have a _problem_ with the ones who have tried to kill my friends," she said, clearly referring to her present company.

"So Elijah, then?" Klaus asked, smirking at her.

Caroline stared at him in surprise for a moment before she could answer. "Elijah?"

"Yes, my dear older brother tried to kill Damon at least once from what I hear. Pity he didn't succeed," Klaus said nonchalantly, and Caroline couldn't help agreeing with him.

"Damon is _not_ my friend," she spat, ignoring his raised eyebrow at her admission. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. What would you like to talk about, love?" he asked as they waited for the toast.

Caroline ignored the way the pet name sent a thrill down her spine. It was all because of the stupid accent, okay? "I don't know, how about we discuss how you're going to free Tyler?"

Klaus gave her a smirk. "Nice try, sweetheart. Why don't you tell me something about yourself and in return I will tell you something about me," he suggested, grabbing two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter.

She smiled in thanks as he handed her a glass. "How about I get to ask you a question and then you can ask me one?" she countered boldly.

The hybrid considered her suggestion. "Alright, ask away," he said, gesturing to her with his glass before taking a sip.

Caroline took a sip of her own, calming her nerves, before she replied. "Okay, why are you still in Mystic Falls?"

"My hybrids, of course," Klaus answered without hesitation.

"Is that the only reason?" she asked curiously.

"Ah ah, I believe it is my turn to ask," he grinned at her, chuckling at her eye roll. When she remained silent he continued. "What do you enjoy, Caroline?"

"Enjoy?" she repeated, honestly surprised by the question. "Um, well, I like cheerleading, leading committees, organizing events, um, spending time with my friends. When it doesn't involve stopping the world domination schemes of an evil hybrid," she added, bringing the glass to her lips to hide her smirk.

Klaus just chuckled. "Fair enough. Your turn."

"Hmm, who's your favorite sibling? Or who are you closest to, I guess? You're probably not supposed to pick favorites," she said thoughtfully. She didn't really have friends with more than one sibling, and none herself, so she wasn't sure of the etiquette in this case.

"Rebekah, on both counts," he said with a grin, enjoying her blush. "She has been by my side the longest."

"What about the others?"

"Well, Finn has spent 900 years in a box and he was quite dull when he was awake. Elijah is always finding some moral crusade or another, it makes him difficult to tolerate for long periods, when he's not betraying me, of course. And Kol is impossible to control, always running off or playing tricks that ceased to be amusing when we were human. And I believe that was two questions, love," he said, raising his eyebrows.

Caroline found herself oddly interested in his relationship with his siblings. She chalked it up to not having any of her own. She mentally berated herself for giving him two questions in a row. Who knew what he would ask? "Fine, shoot."

Klaus chuckled at her choice of phrase. "Why did you come tonight?" he asked, pulling no punches.

She wasn't sure what to say, opening and closing her mouth several times before finally settling on an answer. "Well, like I said, it was better than sitting at home all alone," she said slowly, as if she was unsure of her own answer.

"Is that the whole truth?" he questioned, looking intently into her eyes.

"Um, maybe?" she said, trying to avoid the question.

"Caroline…"

"Okay, okay. I guess… I was curious, alright? I wanted to know why you invited me, what your house looked like, who your family was. You're… mysterious," she admitted, chewing on her bottom lip.

Klaus chuckled, causing her to blush. "And have your curiosities been satisfied?" he asked with raised brows.

"Isn't it my turn?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, I really asked you the same question twice, so I think I deserve another," he said, chuckling at her eye roll.

"Fine," she conceded, shaking her head. Caroline considered his question, pursing her lips in thought. "Mostly," she said cryptically, sharing a grin with the hybrid.

Any further questions were interrupted by the appearance of his mother and the commencement of the toast.

Bonnie continued to throw glances Caroline's way as she half listened to Esther's speech. What were those two talking about? And was Caroline actually _smiling_ at Klaus?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kol asked, breaking Bonnie from her reverie.

"What? Sorry," she murmured, turning back to her companion to take the offered glass of champagne.

"You're missing mother's lovely speech about family. Touching, really," he said sarcastically, smirking when his mother look his way and shot him a glare before she finished up her toast.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and was about to comment on his clear devotion to his family when something stopped her. There was an odd tugging at the corner of her mind, but she couldn't quite place what it was. She looked down at her champagne, staring curiously at the pink liquid.

"Something wrong, Bon Bon? Fly in your drink?" he teased, nudging her arm.

"Huh?" Bonnie mumbled, shaking her head as she pulled her eyes away from her drink. "Sorry, it's just, I think there's something off about the champagne," she said, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Kol frowned slightly when she didn't chastise him for his use of her nickname. "I'm sure it's fine," he assured her, eyeing his own glass now. "My family spared no expense for this little gathering, I'm sure it's just a more expensive brand than you're used to, that's all," he assured her as he raised his glass in the air, joining everyone in saying 'cheers.' Kol turned to her again, clinking his glass against hers. "Cheers, darling," he smirked before he tipped back his glass.

Bonnie looked around, noticing all the other guests taking the obligatory sip_. It's probably nothing_, she thought, ignoring the strange feeling. "Cheers," she murmured, taking a sip.

Caroline stormed into the main hall, searching for her friend. To say she was annoyed was an understatement. Who did that man think he was?

Finally spotting her, Caroline stomped over, grabbing Bonnie by the arm. "I'm ready to call it a night. Shall we?" she said gruffly, the scowl on her face a clear indicator of her mood.

"Uh, sure Caroline. Goodbye Kol," she said in confusion before allowing herself to be led away.

"Until next time, darling," Kol called, bowing slightly as the witch was pulled off, smirking at what appeared to be a blush on her cheeks.

"Care to tell me what's going on, Care?" Bonnie questioned once her friend had dragged her outside.

Caroling sighed heavily. "Sorry, it's just, I was talking to Klaus, and we were actually getting along- don't give me that look! Anyway, things were going fine and then poof! He's back to being the arrogant, egotistical Original Hybrid. God, I can't stand him sometimes!" she ranted, throwing her hands in the air.

Bonnie watched her friend's antics with a raised brow. "Sometimes?" she questioned.

The blonde looked at her, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Yeah, well, no one can be a jerk 100% of the time," she reasoned, trying to brush it off.

"Uh huh," Bonnie said slowly, clearly not buying it.

"Ugh, it's just… I thought I saw something in him for a brief, _brief_ second, ya know? Something… human," Caroline said almost wistfully, causing the brunette to give her an incredulous look.

"_Human_? _Klaus_? Are you feeling okay, Caroline?" Bonnie asked, a look of disbelief clear on her face. "Did he compel you or something?" she demanded, suddenly angry.

"What? No, of course not!" Caroline insisted, shocked Bonnie would jump to that conclusion. "I'm on vervain anyway, I'm not an idiot."

"Alright, fine. But I still think there is something off about the way he looks at you, Caroline," Bonnie maintained, refusing to back down. "You need to be careful."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Caroline assured her, ignoring the pointed look she received in answer. "And I'm always careful. You know me, Miss Prepared!"

"Right," Bonnie laughed, shaking her head as she linked arms with the vampire. "Let's head home, it's getting late."

Both girls headed off towards Caroline's car arm in arm, talking animatedly about the ball, focusing on the food and drinks and music, pointedly ignoring the topic of company. They did gossip a bit about Elena and the Salvatore brothers, though, who, as predicted, spent the entire night at the doppelganger's heels.

As they drove off both couldn't help but look back at the brightly lit house, thinking back on their evening and the men who now consumed their thoughts.


End file.
